This is a proposal for the establishment of a genetics center of broad interdisciplinary scope encompassing clinical and basic science departments of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine. The new core programs are planned with the primary goal of establishing strong interactions between clinicians and basic scientists; which will foster the development of exciting new research programs in basic and applied genetics clinic located n the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and an antenatal diagnostic center in the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania. Important commitments to this clinical program are identified among members of the departments of pediatrics, obstetrics and gynecology, neurology, medicine medical genetics, and the computer facility of th School of Medicine. The second core program is a Human Cell center to be located in a newly designated area of the School of Medicine's Anatomy-Chemistry building. This area will be a physical component of the genetics center and not part of any existing department. It will have core services, resident scientists in cell biology and cell genetics, and facilities to be used by investigators from any part of the University of pennsylvania. Sixteen individual research proposals are presented which vary in character from strictly basic to disease oriented research. The principal investigators come from the department of biochemistry, microbiology, anatomy, medical genetics, pediatrics of the School of Medicine, the School of Veterinary Medicine and the Deaprtment of Sociology.